The present invention relates generally to firearm technology and, more particularly, to an assembly for controlling the triggering action of a firearm, such as rocket launchers.
Triggering mechanisms for firearms, such as a rocket launcher, are well known, and need to provide precision activation, while at the same time provide repeatable and reliable operation. One of the parameters of a triggering mechanism that needs to be taken into account is the amount of travel that the trigger encounters during its usage in activating the firearm. For firearms, such as a rocket launcher, it is desirable that the amount of travel be limited to 0.4 or less inches of linear travel.
Triggering mechanisms for firearms, such as a rocket launcher, typically activate a depressible switch, which, in turn, activates the associated elements for the initiation and, then, completion of the firing of the rocket from the associated launcher. A triggering mechanism that experiences overshoot, may damage the depressible switch which, in turn, may negate the operational readiness of the associated firearm. It is desired that means be provided for a triggering mechanism that prevents the damage commonly caused by overshoot of the trigger mechanism.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide for a triggering mechanism in which the movement of the trigger is limited to 0.4xe2x80x3 of linear travel and is adjustable to within an accuracy of about 0.01xe2x80x3.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means that prevents any damage to a depressible switch that may occur from the over-travelling of an associated trigger switch.
In accordance with these and other objects, the invention provides an assembly interconnected to a trigger mechanism of a firearm that controls the triggering action thereof. The assembly comprises a housing, a sliding actuator, first and second yielding means, a rod, a block mated to the housing, and a depressible switch. The sliding actuator has an interior and is lodged in the housing and has first and second ends with an extension extending outward from the first end. The first yielding means has a first predetermined stiffness and is lodged in the housing and located around the first end of the sliding actuator. The second yielding means has a second predetermined stiffness which is less than the first stiffness and is lodged in the housing and located around the second end of the sliding actuator. The rod has at least first and second sections having respective diameters to pass through the interior of the siding actuator and to come in contact with the first yielding means. The block is located adjacent the extension of the sliding actuator, whereas the depressible switch is located on the block and in alignment with the extension of the sliding actuator.